♪ Message for Lovers ♪
by Yamory
Summary: Message for Lovers es un chat de libre entretenimiento donde puedes conocer a mucha gente, pero ¿Es 100 comfliable conocer gente por aquel sistema? ¿Qué tal si te llevas una sorpresa? [Shounen Ai, MomoRyo]
1. Chapter 1

♪ .:Message for Lovers:. ♪

Un día como cualquier otro en el Seigaku Gakuen, donde los muchachos se preparaban para los exámenes

que se les presentaban, tareas, trabajos grupales, etc.

Por los pasillos se podían apreciar diversos grupos de muchachos platicando, otros peleando

Chicas piropeando y comentando sobre uno que otro chico, en fin, el día era armonioso dentro de la escuela.

como toda primera semana de clases donde se conocen nuevos compañeros, nuevos maestros, donde se dan tareas fáciles y exámenes para ver que tal va en nivel de lo aprendido en los años anteriores, la rutina que siempre se sigue cuando se regresa a clases.

"Se siente el sonido que indica que las clases van a comenzar"

-Que mal, ya tenemos que entrar a clases y Ryoma-Kun aún no llega-

-Ha ha ha Sakuno-Chan no te preocupes por Echizen de seguro se abra quedado dormido y pronto llegara-

-¿Uh?- La chica le mira atenta e incrédulamente, como si el chico en frente suyo le fuese a revelar el por que de las siete maravillas del mundo

El muchacho toma aire inflando su pecho y adopta una pose orgullosa

-Según mis dos años en el tenis profesionalmente me indica que.. -

-¿Qué tienen que ver tus dos años en el tenis con que Ryoma-Kun se tarde en las mañanas?- La chica que acaba de integrarse al grupo le da un golpe en la cabeza al muy modesto muchacho

-Ha Tomoka-Chan, esto si tenia algo que ver.. Ouch- Sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos

-Tomoka-Chan de seguro lo que Horio-Kun quería agregar es que Ryoma-Kun estaría cansado ya que conociéndole se abra quedado practicando tenis sin importarle que al día siguiente le tocara ir a la escuela, ¿Verdad Horio-Kun?-

-¿Ha?- Mira incrédulamente a la chica de largas trenzas, mientras se reincorpora velozmente - ¡Ha! ¡Si! Eso mismo ha ha ha!- Riendo escandalosamente

-Sakuno-Chan vamos a clases antes de que el maestro nos regañe-

-¡Sí! Vamos Tomoka-Chan –La joven nieta de Sumire asiente bajando y subiendo la cabeza en gesto de afirmación

-Cuando nos toque el recese de seguro veremos a Ryoma-Kun y como buenas miembros del club de Ryoma-Kun tenemos que ser las primeras en saludarle!- En el rostro de Tomoka se dibuja una gran sonrisa mientras camina hasta su salón enérgicamente

-Ah.. Eh.. Si..- Gotita de sudor en la cabeza de la chica mientras

sigue a su amiga

"En clases, hora: 9:10 a.m"

Todos los alumnos se encontraban prestando atención a las enseñanzas del maestro delante suyo, quien se encontraba en una extenuante explicación sobre un concepto de Aristóteles en ese momento, aprovechando la atención de sus alumnos, que tanto le había costado alcanzar después de presentaciones de los nuevos y saludos entre los mismos muchachos

-En la teoría del conocimiento la crítica de Aristóteles al dualismo platónico se concreta en la negación de las dos ideas básicas de la gnoseología platónica: la anámnesis y…-

El hombre no pudo continuar con la explicación del concepto aristotélico ya que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, detrás de esta, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello oscuro que al momento ocasiono que los alumnos se distrajeran y desviaran del tema filosófico

-Ha.. Echizen-Kun llegas tarde a mi clase como de costumbre- Gota de sudor en el maestro

-Lo siento..- Sin mayores prejuicios

-Bien.. Toma asiento luego, por favor, para poder proseguir con la clase- Suspiro desanimado de parte del profesor

Ryoma camino tranquilamente hacia el banco vació junto a la ventana, el cual le pareció un lugar apropiado y tranquilo, pero lamentablemente se percato demasiado tarde de quien seria su compañero de fila, desafortunadamente para él atrás se encontraba aquel fanfarrón y molestoso chiquillo que siempre se encontraba preguntándole cosas y fastidiando, en su parecer, con su voz que ya muchas veces en el año pasado este individuo lo había despertado mientras dormía en clases con su molestosa voz.

-¡Echizen! ¿Cómo estás? Sabes, te estuvimos esperando en la entrada de la escuela yo y las chicas- Inclinándose un poco hacia delante, apoyando ambas manos sobre el banco –Y estuvimos hablando de ti y..-

-¡Silencio!- Exclamo un molesto maestro que había perdido todo punto de concentración en los alumnos, hasta la llegada del joven tenista, todo marchaba en tranquilidad para el joven maestro, pero ahora parecía mostrar su lado molesto, espantando con esto a muchos muchachos que le miraban incrédulamente

–Horio-Kun- Tosiendo un par de veces, regresando a su estado pacifista -Si no guardas silencio y no prestas atención en mi clase me veré en la obligación de expulsarte hacia el pasillo-

-Ha.. Lo siento Katou-Sensei, no lo volveré a interrumpirle- Encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose en su asiento

-Perfecto, continuemos-

Y así continúo la clase en silencio y tranquilidad, parecía la clase más larga y aburrida de todas para el joven tenista, no sólo por que ya sabia de todo lo que hablaba el maestro, sino que también era incomodador el hecho de sentirse tan cansado en clases, sentía que en cualquier momento se dormiría de pronto.

-"No debí de irme a la cama tan tarde.."- Pensaba el adormilado muchacho

Por fin el tan esperado timbre que indicaba el receso de la hora de comer, muchos de los chicos del salón salieron apresuradamente, mientras que otros con tranquilidad guardaban sus pertenencias y otros se quedaban en el salón un poco más para charlar con sus amigos.

Ryoma echo una mirada de costado hacia la ventana pensando en cierto asunto que le tenia fuera de onda desde a mediados de las vacaciones.

-Ry-Ryoma-Kun..- Alguien le llamo en una delicada y quebradiza voz que se la hacia familiar

-¿Hm?..- Pregunto sin interés al sesionarse de quien se trabaja

-Yo.. Tú.. Esto.. ya es la hora de comer.. y me preguntaba si nosotros podríamos comer juntos..-

-Sakuno..- Suspiro molesto, por sacarle de aquel pequeño mundo en el que se encontraba hace unos momentos -¿No tienes que ir con Tomoka? Ella te debe de estar esperando.. –

-Sí.. si.. Pero – Se siente cada vez más tiritante la voz de la chica que inseguramente prosiguió –Ella ha ido a asegurar un lugar.. Y pensaba que podíamos comer los tres juntos- Bajando su vista mientras juega con los dedos índice de cada mano

-…- Apoya ambas manos sobre su banco mientras se levanta lentamente

-¡Ryoma!-

Ambos muchachos giraron sorprendidos para ver de quien se trataba aquella exclamante voz

-Momo-sempai..-

-¿Qué clase de amigo eres? ¡Te he estado esperando en los comedores y tu te tardas tanto en llegar que para cuando ya bajes no quedara nada de comida y ningún lugar!-

-Ah.. Momo-sempai justamente ya iba a encontrarme contigo- Mintió de pronto el chico para escapar de la primera petición

-Ah.. Esto.. Yo.. Tomoka-Chan me espera, es mejor que vaya con ella- Dice la chica desilusionada mientras camina hacia la salida –Nos vemos Ryoma-Kun!- Antes de retirarse hace una leve reverencia hacia Momoshiro, luego se retira dejándolos solos.

-Vaya.. Echizen- Rascándose la nuca con su diestra –Creo que interrumpí algo-

-Baka- Suspira molesto –Siempre fastidias- Camina en encuentro hacia el chico mayor

-Ahg, sigues sin tener respeto hacia tus mayores- Se cruza de brazos fingiendo molestia –Al parecer jamás cambiaras-

-¿Acaso seria conveniente que cambiar?-

-He..- Le mira pensativamente ante repentina pregunta–No, quédate así como estas- Le toma de la muñeca derecha –Pero ya vamos nos de una vez, o si no por tu culpa me quedare sin probar esa carne tipo americana que esta en el menú especial!- Llevándolo consigo escalera a bajo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño

-Hey! Puedo caminar solo-

-Silencio que ya estamos llegando y me distrae tu vocecilla-

Continuara

¿Qué tal? No es una obra maestra pero al menos no quedo tan mal.

A ver.. Aclarar lo siguiente, este NO es un fic RyoSaku para los que hayan leido el fic sin entender el Sumary - -U y eso xD

Aquí Sara-Chan les deja un pequeño detalle a todas las personas que gusten de MomoRyo, un saludo al club de Ah-Un Pair y a todos los que leyeron mi fic


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Tennis no Oujisama, Tenipuri, Prince of Tennis y sus personajes no me pertenencen, este es un fic por fan y para fan.

Cap. 2 "On-line"

Las clases y practicas habían finalizado ya hace un buen periodo de tiempo atrás, Ryoma por primera vez se sentía a gusto de que el entrenamiento de hoy no hubiese durado tanto como se los esperaba, Motivo: Deseaba llegar a casa lo más pronto posible y al parecer, por lo que pudo apreciar, mucho de sus amigos del club también lo deseaban, sólo quedaba Sadaharu que se encontraba anotando algo en su libreta, seguramente noto las nuevas técnicas que los muchachos habían aplicado en el entrenamiento, también ahí se encontraba la entrenadora Sumire platicando con el capitán del equipo, sólo aquellos quedaban aparte de él mismo y Momoshiro, el resto habían abandonado el lugar a penas termino el entrenamiento, mientras esperaba a su demoroso amigo comenzó a pensar en los motivos que cada uno tendría.

Kawamura, él era simple, cada vez que terminaban las practicas él se iba al restauran de su padre para ayudarle. A Syusuke lo había venido a buscar su hermana en el automóvil "Tenemos un pequeño problema" era lo que la hermana le había dicho al muchacho siempre sonriente antes de llevárselo con ella, de seguro ese problemita debe de ser algo que tenia de por medio involucrado Yunta, el hermano de este, supuso Ryoma.

Por otro lado, Eiji, Kaoru y Syuichiroh habían abandonado abruptamente la cancha apenas finalizada la practica de hoy, no se explicaba el por que.

-Hey, Echizen vamos nos ya- Dijo un muchacho mayor mientras le desordenaba el cabello al pequeño –No quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa-

-Si llegas tarde eso sólo por culpa tuya.. Eres tan demoroso Momo-sempai- Tomo las manos de este y las aparto de su cabeza

-¿En qué piensas tanto, Echizen?- Preguntó Momoshiro quien caminaba a un lado de este

-En…- El pequeño le miro por unos segundos como buscando una respuesta en su amigo –No es nada.. En realidad- Suspiro desanimado

-¿Tienes algún problema en casa?- Pregunto finalmente el mayor después de una pausa silenciosa, deteniendo la marcha –Hoy te noto distinto-

-No es un problema.. Incluso creo que es bueno- Alzo la vista hacia el cielo, deteniéndose dos pasos delante del mayor

-Ah, Ya sé lo que te pasa..- Sonrió triunfante

-¿Sabes lo que me pasa? ¿Puedes saberlo?- Se giro en su encuentro y parpadeo un par de veces mientras le miraba asombrado

-¡Claro que lo sé!- Soltó de pronto su bicicleta la cual la llevaba a un lado de él dejándola caer –Es simple, Echizen- El muchacho se acerca al menor y le alborota el cabello con su diestra, apoyando su zurda en el hombro del pequeño –Lo que pasa es que el pequeño Ryoma se esta enamorando, por eso tan distraido-

-¡¿Qué!- Frunció el ceño mirándole con molestia, la verdad se esperaba algo así de parte de Momoshiro

-Je je, no me mires así- Sonriéndole aún –Es normal que a tu edad te comience a gustar una chica, y dime ¿Ya has invitado a Sakuno a salir?-

-¿Sakuno? ¡Pero que tienes en la cabeza Momo-sempai!- Apartándolo de pronto

-Ah, ¿Entonces es Tomoka?- Con el índice de su diestra talla su mejilla derecha en un gesto incrédulo

-No estoy enamorado de nadie- Suspira deslizando su diestra por su rostro

-Esto.. Entonces no se lo que te sucede- Encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno, no importa.. Mejor ya vamos nos tengo un asunto que atender en casa- Comienza a caminar alejándose de Momoshiro

-Ahora que lo mencionas- Recuerda mientras se inclina para coger su bicicleta y reincorporarse –Yo también tengo asuntos en casa- Avanza rápidamente hasta alcanzarle

-¿Ryoma-Kun quieres algo de comer?- Nanako se asomo por el marco de la puerta de la habitación de este

-No- Respondió secamente

-Bueno si deseas algo puedes bajar y pedirlo o bien me puedes llamar y te puedo traer algo- Le sonrió amablemente y luego se retiro

Por fin en casa, después de todo, las interrogantes preguntas de Momoshiro no le había hecho tardar tanto como se lo estimaba.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama a pensar en esto último y lo siguiente llego a su mente, Momoshiro Takeshi es un buen amigo pero a veces pareciera que no pensara las cosas en especial cuando involucra a Sakuno en esta clase de cosas.

Él no tenia nada contra ella, a penas sabia que existía e inclusive hace poco se había aprendido su nombre, pero le molestaba que todos le liaran siempre con ella y detestaba de sobre manera las jugarretas que le hacia Sumire-sensei a ambos para que se encontraran o salieran juntos por motivos inocentes como ir a comprar una nueva raqueta para la chica o juntarse con ella para enseñarle.

-Tontos- Dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesa junto a su cama

Al percatarse de la hora se levanto tranquilamente y se dirigió a la habitación de junto donde se encontraba su "Asunto pendiente"

-"Welcome to Message for Lovers, please ingress login"-

--

-"Confirmed Key" "Hello, Echizen Ryoma"- Pausa –" You have a new message"-

-Ok, english off, please-

-Acatado-

-¿Quien es el remitente? -

-Buscando remitente, cargando proceso-

-Bien- Emocionándose levemente

-Remitente: Juguetona 23 Asunto: Hola guapo Mensaje: ¿Quieres conocer a un par de chicas divertidas? ¡Pues entra en www.adul..-

-Ordenador, ¡Elimina el mensaje!- Gota que se desliza por su cabeza

-Borrando, cargando proceso-

-…..-

-Proceso finalizado-

-¿Alguien en conexión?- Pregunta desanimado mientras apoya su rostro sobre su diestra

-Analizando- Trascurren cinco segundos –Los siguientes usuarios se encuentran en linea: Madoka, Fallen angel. Tsuzuki. GaR-Furtt, Kiriko, Cachonda 69, Ayazo-Chan, Aiko-Kun, Sakura-Chan, Megumi, Sakaki, Sweet Heaven, Lacri..-

-Conéctame con Sweet Heaven-

-Conectando, proceso finalizado Sweet Heaven on-line-

"Conversación iniciada por usted, se mantrenda su texto en negrita"

-**Tardaste en conectarte**-

-Lo siento, surgió un inconveniente-

-**Entiendo, ¿Por qué me citaste a esta hora?**-

-Bueno.. Tenia que preguntarte algo-

-**¿Qué cosa?**-

-Nos conocemos desde que las vacaciones de verano iniciaron y bueno yo quería conocerte personalmente, vivimos en la misma ciudad.. Así que no será tan difícil encontrarnos ¿Qué dices?-

-**No sé.. Es un poco arriesgado**-

-Vamos, no soy psicópata, no te haré nada raro je je-

-**Bueno.. Esta bien, pero que sea en la semana entrante, la de ahora la tengo demasiado ocupada**-

-No hay problema, yo también la tengo algo ocupada ¿Qué te parece el lunes de la próxima semana a la hora de salida de clases-

-**Bien, entonces nos encontramos en el café aquel que está frente al parque, te esperare en la mesa junto a la ventana que da una vista directo al parque**-

-Entendido, por fin te conoceré personalmente ya que nunca me enviaste una fotografía-

-**Tu tampoco lo hiciste, la sigo esperando**-

-Es por que te pedí la tuya primero y a cambio te enviaba la mía-

-Bueno, ya no hará falta-

-Ya me tengo que ir-

-**Pero si llevas poco tiempo en conexión**-

-¿Acaso quieres que me quede un poco más? Je, Si ese es el caso..-

-**No, vete ya**-

-Je je, Ok, Adiós y cuídate, te espero el lunes-

-**Bye**-

-"El usuario abandono la conversación, ¿Desea buscar un nuevo usuario en Message for Lovers"-

-No, desconéctame del programa y apaga el sistema-

-"Desconectando Message for Lovers" "Apagando sistema"-

El chico se recostó sobre su cama y observo el techo de su habitación en silencio, ¿Había sido buena idea aceptar? Por otro lado ¿Cómo sería la otra persona? Es verdad que la conocía desde que iniciaron las vacaciones de verano pero ahora le conocería personalmente y se presentaba a cualquier riesgo, ¿Qué tal si esa persona era una vieja de 80 o un travestí o algún conocido? ¡Hasta podía ser Sumire-sensei! Esta última una vez comento sobre el programa de Message y no se podía descartar la idea de que se tratara de ella, pero bueno, el asunto ya estaba aceptado y no había vuelta atrás.

Se giro un poco y dejo caer su mano izquierda por el borde de la cama, con la que comenzó a jugar con el felino que momentos atrás le observaba.

nunca creyó que llegaría a conocer a alguien de Message for Lovers, sinceramente detestaba los Chat y frecuentemente le aburrían pero esta persona tenia algo que logro que el joven tenista durara un poco mas en aquel programa, un gusto similar.

A decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sentía curiosidad de conocer a la persona tras del programa.

Nota de la autora: Ahí esta la segunda parte del fic! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, es el alimento de todo escritor, ahora procedo a explicar uno que otro detalle.

Message for Lovers: Es de esos programas donde puedes conocer amigos a traves de la red, aquí también puedes encontrar tu "Media naranja" este detalle se me ocurrio después de recibir millares de ofertas de una pagina similar llamada n ñU

Nota: Sí, para el que se lo pregunta (Si alguien se lo pregunta U) El ordenador de Ryoma es del tipo de pc que ocupa Lain (Serial Experimental Lain) De lo más moderno xD

Ahora un breve saludo a todas las personas que me han dejado sus Reviews

hae uchiha: Jeje, sí, tienes razón, si este fic fuera un RyoSaku Ryoma al menos recordaría bien su nombre, gracias por tu reviews

Sayume: Hällo! Gracias por leer mi fic aquí también y sí, ¡Arriba la Ah-Un pair!

Seiji-chan: Espero te guste esta continuación, agradezco que dejaras tu reviews!

SuMiko hoi hoi: Por suerte también para mi no es un RyoSaku xDU que bueno que te guste el fic y espero que esta continuación te agrade

Nacha-naegino: Danke por tu review y al igual que a las demás, espero que te guste esta continuación


End file.
